Two Heroes Collide 5, A Past's Conclusion
by Wolfox Okamichan
Summary: Fox and Wulf tevelled back to Dinosaur Planet where they investigate an old ruins. They were then teleported back to each other's past! Chapter 5 uploaded! Please R/R! (I now accept anonymous Reviews!)
1. Past's Predicament

Two Heroes Collide 5, A Past's Conclusion  
-Author: Okamichan  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com] about MY characters! Anyway, this is my 5th story so please support me!!!  
  
I am requesting anyone who read this to review! And, if you want a pic about any of the episodes, please e-mail me again!  
  
And another thing, thanks to Starfox.org for the Dino Language translations!!! You have the credits!!! Visit it!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Past's Predicament  
  
Fox has already left Dinosaur Planet. It has been weeks since he left that gorgeous and wonderful habitat. After the fall of Gen. Scales, everything seems to be in order now. Krystal didn't left the planet, for she knew that there won't be nothing to go back to her home planet. She just stayed with Tricky, who was pretty adventurous in that particular manner.  
  
One day, the two went on a journey all about a strange ruin somewhere near Lightfoot Village. According to the locals, that ruin suddenly appeared after an earthquake. In instinct to go for an adventure, the two hurried to the dungeon. (Hey, in RPG's, ruins are also called "dungeons"!)  
  
The two dashed to the ruin, and felt a sudden fear as they went about the entrance.  
  
Tricky mumbled, "J-jxoict no houcco do wo kxoho?" (S-should we really need to go there?)  
  
"Well, there's no turning back..." Krystal replied.  
  
The two slowly paced to the inner ruins. Of course, like an average RPG dungeon, there are lurking monsters in there. There are small golems that appeared and, well, started attacking the two.  
  
"OABOJ!!!" (YIKES!!!) Tricky yelled as he clung to his frontal legs.  
  
"Power of the staff," Krystal imploded, "I hear thy power!"  
  
A flash of light covered her as the golems were smashed by the light. The two ran fanatically to the most part of the ruin. As the two heaved, they looked strangely at the center of the ruin. It has two strange symbols written on it. The first symbol didn't hit her head, but when she glanced at the second... She then started to feel nervous.  
  
Tricky looked and then reacted, "Xen jxeict no succ StarFox?" (How should we call StarFox?)   
  
Krystal nodded. She remembered Fox gave her a sort of communicator before he left. She then grabbed her bag and then looked for it.  
  
"Nxuk uhe oei ceebadw?" (What are you looking?) Tricky wondered.  
  
"Aha!" Krystal cheered as she found the communicator. She then pressed a button and...  
  
Meanwhile, back at Lylat, Star Canine was slowly drifting Zektor Z. The gang has been doing nothing for a while and they were given a vacation.  
  
The guys are trying to do some stuff. Falco, Garou, Vulpin, and Peppy are playing a video game. Bark and Skippy went on to the lab to build something, along with Rob. Lupina, Fara, Katt, and Ruby, who were asked to go with GalaxyWulf for some relaxation, played on their furs and hairs, talked about girl stuff, anything a teen-girl would do. Wolf was inside the Virtual Training Room along with Bill and Pranz, training their combat skills and ace-fighting. As for the leaders, Wulf and Fox, there are just playing good 'ol Chess.  
  
"Check!" Wulf grinned as he placed the white bishop to a black tile.  
  
"Never!" Fox countered as he moved the black queen to another tile. "Look! You're the check now!"  
  
The two were very concentrated on the game until the computer beeped. Everyone stopped on what they are doing and bundled up to the main hall.  
  
"Look at the coordinates of the message," Lupina cracked, "it's from a far place... It looks a like a lone planet. Wow! Has StarFox has reached that far?"  
  
"Maybe it's from Krystal..." Fox commented. Fara looked feral as she heard that name. Falco, who was beside her teased her.  
  
"Hey Fox! Someone here is getting J-E-A-L-O-U-S!!!" Falco laughed. Everybody started to chuckle.  
  
Fara stomped Falco's foot (with force) and then she approached to her regular facial expression. Everyone started to laugh at Falco.  
  
"Who's Krystal?" Wulf questioned Fox.  
  
"Oh, just a friend." Fox answered as he pressed a button.  
  
"Really?" Garou grinned demonically. Fox just smiled arguably and answered the call. The monitor turned to a blue vixen that looks like troubled. It was Krystal.  
  
"Fox! I need your help! I need you here right away!"  
  
"Man, your 'other friend' is really persuasive about you, Fox!" Vulpin giggled. Wolf and Garou covered Vulpin's mouth. Fara feels jealous.  
  
"Why?" Fox reacted.  
  
"It's very important! I need you to come her to Lightfoot Village alone!" Then, the monitor shut off.  
  
Falco sarcastically teased Fox, "Fox, don't tell me you and Krystal did a miracle and now she's preg-"  
  
"Cut it out!" Fox angrily yelled. "She needs my help!"  
  
"But she told you to go alone!" Peppy replied.  
  
Fara became mad at Fox. "You never told me you had a sexy 'friend' in Dinosaur Planet!"  
  
"But Fara..." Fox kneeled.  
  
"Hey Fara," Wulf suggested, "I've got an idea to make you feel better!"  
  
"What?" Fara hung up.  
  
"I'll go with Fox. Don't worry! I'll tell Krystal that Fox insisted me!" he continued as he winks to Fox. "besides, I'm good at talking to people!"  
  
"Very well..." Fox replied.  
  
The two headed to the hangar and prepared their fighters: Fox's Arwing and Wulf's Wolf Armada (the name of Wulf's fighter).  
  
The two took off and then jettisoned to the space. Wulf doesn't know where Dinosaur Planet is, so he followed Fox to where ever he went.  
  
Finally, they reached the Planet. Wulf was amazed on the beauty of it, as the atmosphere tells it. It has lush seas, big mountains, forests, anything a paradise would have.  
  
"Uh, Wulf, let's go on..." Fox startled Wulf.  
  
"Whoops! Sure!" Wulf smiled.  
  
The two landed on the location on where the ruin is. As the two fighters stopped, a vixen and a triceratops dashed outside the entrance of the dungeon.  
  
Wulf and Fox jumped from their pilots and stood on the grassy terrain.  
  
Wulf stretched his arms and expressed, "This place is really beautiful!"  
  
"Hey, mister wolf, who are you?" Krystal asked the stretching wolf.  
  
Fox introduced Wulf. "This is Wulf, my friend and my partner. He leads the GalaxyWulf team that we are allied to."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Krystal?" Wulf greeted with wonder.  
  
"Yes, nice to meet you." Krystal politely greeted back.  
  
"Daso ke joo oei kee, Wulf! A um Tricky!" (Nice to see you too, Wulf! I am Tricky!) Tricky delightedly addressed.  
  
"Uh, Fox, I know how to speak English, and I slightly know how to speak Japanese, French, and Spanish, but what did he say? Please help me, Kitsune!" Wulf argued while smiling. (Kitsune is Japanese for fox.)  
  
"Don't worry, Okami!" Fox grinned. "Krystal can help you!" (Okami is Japanese for wolf.)  
  
"Maybe this will help you..." Krystal hands a device to Wulf, "Place it on your ear."  
  
Wulf wore the device that looked like a hearing aid to his right ear. Then, the dino talked again.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Wulf! I am Tricky!" Tricky again addressed.  
  
"Whoa! I can understand you!" Wulf was amazed in the device.  
  
"It is called 'Dino Language Modifier'," Fox said, "Skippy invented it when we were here before."  
  
"So, you already know how to speak Dino?" Wulf smirked.  
  
"Nocc, muoro!" (Well, maybe!) Fox smiled.  
  
"Hey, we haven't got so much time here!" Krystal frustratingly yelled.  
  
The four went to the inner ruins. She pointed out the symbols that she saw. She called Fox because of this. One of the symbols was the StarFox symbol, that's why she recognized it.  
  
"I saw this symbol," Krystal concluded, "that's why I called you."  
  
"And you are really lucky!" Wulf complemented, as he looked the other symbol, "This symbol is the symbol of GalaxyWulf!" He then pointed it out to his uniform.  
  
"Geg! Kxuk'j houcco adkohojkadw!" (Wow! That's really interesting!) Tricky replied.  
  
"But that's really odd, Trick..." Wulf confronted Tricky, "Why would our symbols be in this ruin?"  
  
"This ruins was actually formed a few days ago..." Krystal concluded again.  
  
Fox looked at some writings below the wall. it looked like wiggles and drawings put together.  
  
"Looks like it's no Dino writing," Fox complained, "this is hard to decipher!"  
  
Then, with curiosity, Wulf placed his hand to the GalaxyWulf emblem. Suddenly, it glowed.  
  
"Hey guys! Look!" Wulf yelled, as he never took off his hand.  
  
"Wow! Wonderful!" Krystal praised.  
  
"Fik oeit xudt kee, Fox!" (Put your hand too, Fox!) Tricky giggled.  
  
"Well okay..." Fox murmured. He slowly placed his hand to the StarFox insignia.  
  
Suddenly, the light glowed all over the place. The two tried to pull their hands out, but they weren't able to, as if the symbols were sucking it. A flash exploded, and they disappeared.  
  
"Where are you?" Krystal yelled to the whole ruins.  
  
But then, a gem was revealed to the stone where the symbols are. Krystal looked in wonder what was its use for...  
  
Wulf woke up in a grassy area. He stood up, and looked around. It was a park. He then saw a fox cub sitting on a bench. He was crying, and as Wulf got closer to the fox, Wulf suddenly cried out, "THIS IS FOX MCCLOUD!"  
  
Wonder what happened to Wulf McWolf and Fox McCloud... What did Krystal see? What was the ruin all about? The answer lies on Chapter 2, Lone Fox. 


	2. Lone Fox, Poor Wulf

Two Heroes Collide 5, A Past's Conclusion  
-Author: Okamichan  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com] about MY characters! Anyway, this is my 5th story so please support me!!!  
  
I am requesting anyone who read this to review! And, if you want a pic about any of the episodes, please e-mail me again!  
  
And another thing, thanks to Starfox.org for the Dino Language translations!!! You have the credits!!! Visit it!!!  
  
Thanks to axtronimous, Lament, Edi90, and to the other readers!!!  
  
Chapter 2: A Lone Fox, A Pissed Wulf  
  
Krystal shook her head after being recoiled by the flash. She then looked at a crystal that appeared from the stone.  
  
"I wonder what's this for..." she remarked.  
  
"Nxoho aj Fox udt Wulf?" (Where are Fox and Wulf?) Tricky wondered.  
  
"I don't know..." Krystal nodded. But then, she looked at the gem on the stone. It split into two. And then she saw Wulf in one of the crystals and Fox on the other.  
  
"Where are they?" she nodded. "They are in some sort of dimension..."  
  
Now, back to Wulf... He was in a park somewhere in Corneria.  
  
"This place looks kinda familiar..." Wulf glanced.  
  
He then saw a young fox crying on a bench. He cried so hard that it attracted Wulf. Wulf approached the young fox and asked him a few questions.  
  
"Who are you and why are you crying?"  
  
"(sniff...) I'm Fox McCloud... (sniff...) I'm crying because... (sniff...) My ice cream melted!" the little fox sniffed.  
  
Wulf said, "You just cried because you lost your-" But then, something hit his head. "YOUR FOX MCCLOUD?!!! NO WAY!!! DIDN'T-"  
  
"Wulf! Don't say it to him!" a sudden char of voice blinked to Wulf's ear.  
  
"Krystal?" Wulf wondered, "What's that for?"  
  
"Don't tell him about his!" Krystal warned, "You're viewing his past! Changing Fox's past will change his life and his timeline forever!"  
  
"Oh..." Wolf sighed.  
  
"Hey mister," the young Fox muttered, "who are you talking to?"  
  
"Uhh... No one! Just myself!" Wulf quivered as he sweatdropped. "Uh... Ignore me! Don't mind me!"  
  
Young Fox just wondered if the wolf was just a mental escape. Anyway, a young wolf came by. It seems that he was looking for the young Fox.  
  
"Fox! Fox! Where have you been?" the wolf muttered.  
  
"I'm just here, whimping!" Fox staggered. He then started to cry again. "Wolf! I don't have an ice cream!!!"  
  
"Oh well..." Wolf sighed. Then he smiled and said to Fox, "Come on! I'll buy you! But next time, you'll have to buy me an ice cream!"  
  
"Thank you very much!!!" Fox delightfully yelled, "You're a real friend! (sniff...)"  
  
"Well, just stop crying, okay?" Wolf winked as he and Fox walked to the ice cream parlor.  
  
Wulf stood on a side and observed the two. He sighed and laughed. He remembered something about his past. It was like this.  
  
"Krystal... I think Fox and Wolf were really good friends before..." Wulf whispered.  
  
"Well, tough luck! Fox is in your memory right now!" Krystal gleely remarked.  
  
"WHOA!" Wulf blushed. "Fox is going to know my..."  
  
Then, a flash covered him, taking him somewhere...  
  
Meanwhile... Fox was teleported to a place that looked like a pathway. In front of him was an academy. He figured that this might be an academy for pilots and space engineering.  
  
"Hmm... This place seems to be odd..." Fox thought.  
  
Suddenly, an alarm rang. Students who were outside the building slowly went inside the academy.  
  
"Classes must have begun..." Fox thought.  
  
"Fox! Fox! Can you hear me?" Krystal yelled inside Fox's thoughts.  
  
"Krys? Wha-what's up?"  
  
"This very important! Listen, you're now in the timeline of Wulf's past, back in his school days!"  
  
"Yikes!"  
  
Fox was busy talking to "himself" when someone suddenly bumped him. It was a young lupe who was heaving after he bumped him.  
  
"(Inhales and exhales fast...) Oops! Sorry!" the young wolf pardoned quickly as he gets up and dashed again.  
  
"Was that Wulf?" Krystal wondered, as he looked at the little canine's face.  
  
"Yeah, I think so..." Fox exhaled, "You said this is Wulf's past, right? Well, if I meddled in his past-"  
  
"Wulf's life will change forever!" Krystal dotted.  
  
"Oh well... I'll just look around..." Fox continued.  
  
He observed the little Wulf as he charges to the academy. He followed him to the hallway. He saw him talking to someone that looked like...  
  
"RUFUS?!" Fox quietly yelled. But then, he observed them more and more keenly.  
  
"Whoa! Wulf, your late again!" Rufus grinned as he looked at the poor Wulf.  
  
"Well... Actually, I was busy last night and..." Wulf hastily conversed. "Ru, can I copy your homework... Don't worry! In the essay, I'll change a few lines a bit..."  
  
"Oh well," Rufus sighed, "I can't avoid a friend's help. Here!" he gives Wulf his notebook.  
  
"Thanks, buddy! You're truly my best friend!" Wulf smiled.  
  
"Hey! What are friends for?" Rufus grinned as he pats Wulf's back.  
  
The two then left, walking in their classrooms. Fox was left outside, on the hallway.  
  
Fox sat on a bench, thinking deeply.  
  
"No wonder Wulf doesn't want me to accidentally kill Rufus..." Fox wrote it in his mind.  
  
Then, a flash swallowed him, taking him to another one of Wulf's past.  
  
Back at the ruins, Tricky looked keenly at the scribbles on the stone.  
  
"Hmm... Muoro A sud hout kxaj..." (Hmm... Maybe I can read this...)  
  
"You can?" Krystal wondered.  
  
"Ooj. A xulo jkitaot kxaj roveho..." (Yes. I have studied this before...) Tricky proudly smiled.  
  
He looked keenly to the scriptures. He can't figure all of the written symbols, but he maybe got the main idea. Since it is long, I'll translate what Tricky said.  
  
" ...the arbiters of the heroes will meet each other. Their pasts will tell what answers they heed to each other... "  
  
"What does it mean?" Krystal asked Tricky interestingly.  
  
"A ted'k bden..." (I don't know...) Tricky nodded.  
  
The two just watched again at the crystals.  
  
Wulf was brought to a new scenario. It was on a road where vehicles are quickly speeding. He was on the other corner while Fox was on the other.  
  
Fox glanced on the other sidewalk. It was a candy store, having plenty of sweets. As a child wants a candy very much, Fox crossed the street, since the road was clear.  
  
Wulf then looked at the left side of the road. A car was speeding towards Fox. It was far, but it is still fast enough to hit Fox.  
  
"I've got to save him!" Wulf urged. But then, Krystal's voice stopped him.  
  
"No! That will disorient Fox's past!" Krystal again warned Wulf.  
  
"But that will-"  
  
"I know, but we can't do anything yet!"  
  
Fox was in the middle of the road when the car horned. Fox stood in fear. He cannot move because of instant fear.  
  
"Oh no!" Wulf cried out.  
  
Wolf was walking down the sidewalk when he saw Fox trembling in the middle of the road. He knew that Fox was afraid because he will be hit by a car. He quickly charged to Fox and yelled, "FOX!!!"  
  
He pushed Fox away from the road. He knew that he will be hit by the car, but he didn't care. He was fortunate, though, because he was carried by Fox.  
  
"Are you all right?" Wolf yelled, as looked to Fox who was unconscious after he pushed him away. Fox opened his eyes and replied to Wolf, "I am fine! Thanks, Wolf..."  
  
Wulf caught a sight of relief. Fox was saved. More importantly, Wolf saved him. The two were the best of friends.  
  
"But still..." he thought, "I wonder why did they fought each other before..."  
  
Back to Fox...  
  
Fox was brought to a playground. It was sunset. He looked around and saw a group of bullies rallying around Wulf. He saw Wulf getting beat by the bastards.  
  
"I can't let them do this to him!" he whimpered.  
  
"But you know you mustn't..." Krystal aviated.  
  
Fox then saw someone shouted.  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" a red lupine yelled.  
  
Wulf glanced to his back with his bruises. He saw Rufus, looking angry at the bullies. He shouted back, "DON'T COME HERE, RUFUS!"  
  
"Why are you hurting my friend?" Rufus shouted, ignoring Wulf's warning.  
  
"Well, we just wanted his lunch and his money!" one of the bullies smirked.  
  
"I suggest picking someone your own size!" Rufus challenged the bullies.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Hey! Please! No! Rufus!" Wulf yelled.  
  
"Don't worry! I can fight them easily!" Rufus grinned.  
  
The bullies started to gather around Rufus and started beating him. He ended up bruised and bleeding, just like Wulf. They wanted to beat Wulf again, but they said that it was getting late.  
  
Fox looked at the two lupines sitting on the bench. They were mending their wounds. He listened to their discussion.  
  
"Thanks for saving me, but what about you, Rufus? I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Nah! It's okay! You're my friend and I won't let anyone hurt you!"  
  
"You're really my true friend, Rufus..."  
  
"Yeah! But what should we explain back at our homes?"  
  
The two chuckled and laughed. Fox just smiled and wondered, "These two were the best of friends, but why did they become enemies?"  
  
A flash shrouded Fox. He knew he would be taken to his answer.  
  
Time traveling will continue in chapter 3, Hurt and Lost. Please wait! Thank you for reading and please R/R!!! 


	3. Hurt and Loss

Two Heroes Collide 5, A Past's Conclusion  
-Author: Okamichan  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com] about MY characters! Anyway, this is my 5th story so please support me!!!  
  
I am requesting anyone who read this to review! And, if you want a pic about any of the episodes, please e-mail me again!  
  
And another thing, thanks to Starfox.org for the Dino Language translations!!! You have the credits!!! Visit it!!!  
  
Tanks to the readers! I know you're all out there!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Hurt and Loss  
  
Krystal nodded and sat on the ground.  
  
"Why is the stone bringing them to each other's past?"  
  
"Fherurco ke bden oesx ekxoh..." (Probably to know each other...) Tricky replied as he sat beside Krystal.  
  
Suddenly, a noise was heard from outside. Two fighters landed to the grassy fields outside the ruins. Krystal and Tricky popped out. They saw an Arwing and another fighter.  
  
Falco and Katt (sweet...) jumped from the Arwing while Bill and Garou jumped from the other.  
  
"Wow!" Bill complemented, "Your Ice Fang rocks!"  
  
"What can I say?" Garou grinned, "I have the coolest fighter around!"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah! And I'm the Emperor of Venom!" Falco laughed as he looked to Krystal.  
  
"You... You're Falco..." Krystal asked to the avian.  
  
"Well," he coughed, "Jkacc roox fhuskasadw ak!" (Still been practicing it!) Falco gibbered.  
  
"What in the world was that?" Garou commented.  
  
"Dinosaur language!" Falco bragged. "Hey! Skippy gave you those DLM (Dino Language Modifiers) right? So, wear it! That'll make conversation a LESS frustrating!"  
  
"Geez! I guess even if we put it we can't still control your loud mouth!" Katt teased.  
  
Falco gruffed while Tricky and Krystal laughed. The three geared the DLM's to their ear and soon turned it on.  
  
"So, what took Fox and Wulf so long?" Bill questioned to Krystal.  
  
The dinosaur answered, "(They are still in each other's past life...)"  
  
"Past life?" Falco wondered.  
  
"The best way for all of you to understand is to follow us..." Krystal insisted. "Come on!"  
  
The four followed Krystal and Tricky. They went inside the structure, looking to the destroyed columns and pillars. As they reached the middle, they saw two crystals floating with images of Wulf and Fox.  
  
"Don't tell me their inside those crystals, Krystal!" Katt presumed.  
  
"No! Those are only 'monitors' to what they are now experiencing..." Krystal argued.  
  
Bill flopped his knuckles and replied, "The better way to understand is to watch!"  
  
"Ditto!" everyone agreed.  
  
Now to Wulf...  
  
He was sent to the time there was the first Lylat War. This involves planet Corneria and planet Venom. All of the children were sent to Zoness. There are special refugee camps and shelters there for children.  
  
Fox's dad, James McCloud, the leader of Corneria Accel Squad (yep, before he became StarFox), dropped Fox to the shelter.  
  
"Wait here. I'm going to get you something, okay." James toddled Fox, who was just waving his head. James quickly dashed off to a store.  
  
Wulf keenly observed them. He thought to himself, "Well, my dad never did that to me! My uncle and aunt did raise me! But I couldn't blame him or mom either. I thought they were dead, but after meeting them, I..."  
  
Wulf's attention struck to Wolf. He was quickly dropped off by a shrouded man. It was his father. A message was sent to him. "Hurry up, Lupus!" Wulf figured out that Wolf's father is Lupus O'Donnell.  
  
Wulf grinned and thought, "He has the same name as my dad's... Names really get too similar before and today..."  
  
He looked again at Wolf. He saw him hugged his father very hard, as if they aren't going to see each other again. Lupus left Wolf to the flocked children, with short tears rolling.  
  
Wolf quickly saw Fox and went to him. He saw Fox looking pale and somewhat sick.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Wolf wondered.  
  
"I got flu..." Fox squeaked. "I need to take Ascorbic Acid or else..."  
  
Suddenly, he sneezed. However, he sneezed so hard that he fell to the ground. Luckily, Wolf grabbed him up.  
  
James quickly caught up with the sneeze. He looked at Fox, who was dirty because of the fall. He then looked ferociously at Wolf. He thinks that he pushed Fox.  
  
"YOU! SON OF LUPUSO'DONNELL! Go away from my son!" James yelled to Wolf, as he cleans Fox with a towel and made him drink Vitamin C. Wolf just flurried to the group of children who was avoiding him. Everyone knew that Lupus O'Donnell is a Venomian fighter and every Venomian fighter to him or her is a scum. A son of a scum is a scum. They believed that an apple doesn't fall from the tree. They believed that Wolf was bad.  
  
"That dirty brat! He has no place here!" James condemned. Fox just kept quiet and glanced at the poor Wolf.  
  
"Well, I should go now..." James bid farewell to Fox.  
  
With the sight of James away, he quickly rushed to Wolf who was crying. Fox tapped his back and said, "Forget what my father said..."  
  
"I know I'm bad!" Wolf cried.  
  
"You're not bad!"  
  
"Why? My dad's a Venomian! I'm a Venomian!"  
  
"That doesn't prove a point! As long as you're my best friend, you're a good guy..."  
  
Wolf placed his head to Fox's shoulder and quietly fell asleep. Fox laid his head to Wolf and also slept. The two were a stunning performance of friendship indeed.  
  
However, Fox was shook by a young bird, Falco.  
  
"Did you know, did you know?" Falco hastily yelled to Fox, "Your dad just shot a Venomian fighter and guess who it is..."  
  
Fox made Wolf not listen, but Wolf insisted.  
  
Falco glanced at Wolf badly and looked at Fox. He grinned, "Lupus! Yep! That bastard! Your father triumphantly killed Lupus!"  
  
"FALCO!!!" Fox yelled. He pushed Falco away and sat beside Wolf, whose eyes started to wet.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Fox whispered to Wolf, "I couldn't do anything to stop it..."  
  
Wolf started to cry and sniffed, "No one can... He's dead..."  
  
Fox just embraced Wolf and patted his back. Wolf started to cry heavily.  
  
Wulf's eyes dropped a few tears. Yes, he felt the pain of losing someone. But he felt that Wolf was unfortunate. His parents were actually alive but Wolf's actually ceased to exist. He felt that everyone could feel pain, good or bad.  
  
Inside the ruins...  
  
"Poor Wolf..." Bill nodded as a tear fell to his cheek.  
  
"I can't imagine that I was MEAN!" Falco bursted as started to cry.  
  
Katt and Krystal just kept quiet while tears fell from their eyes. Tricky constantaneously wept.  
  
Garou howled and whimpered, "Damn! I feel sorry for the fellow wolf..."  
  
"Let's just continue..." Krystal spoke as she wiped her eyes.  
  
Back to Fox...  
  
Fox was sent to the seaside just near the academy and it was sunset. It was a day before graduation. Wulf and Rufus are high school students who just finished their courses. But then, he saw only Rufus at the beach. He was throwing pebbles at the sea.  
  
He looked to his eyes. He can tell that he's angry or something. "What a sorrow..." Fox whispered.  
  
Just then, Wulf ran to the sandy coast and saw for Rufus. Apparently, he was looking for him.  
  
"Ru..." Wulf told to Rufus, "Everyone's waiting for you at the party..."  
  
Rufus suddenly got beserked. He kicked the sand wildly. It splashed back and forth all over the place. While doing that, however, he was crying.  
  
"WULF! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Rufus yelled to Wulf. "This is the last day we're going to see each other! I... I cannot take the fact that my best friend is going to be separated to me!"  
  
"Rufus..." Wulf whispered in the air. "I know how painful it is to part someone who have been close to you..."  
  
The two sat to the seashore, talking about the past. Fox listened.  
  
Wulf began, "I can still remember when we were first graders..."  
  
"Yeah! You copied my homework!"  
  
"Ha! You also copied mine!"  
  
"And I still couldn't forget the time you slipped on the hallway!"  
  
"I was lucky! You were there..."  
  
Silence was filled. Wulf started to cry. "You were always beside me when I need help..."  
  
"You too..." Rufus cried too. "What if we fall, and no one else was there..."  
  
"I can't stand the fact that we're going to be separated!"  
  
Rufus stood up and picked up a shell. He then punctured it (using his claws) and inserted a string from his necklace. Now, his necklace has a gem and a shell.  
  
"Here..." Rufus offered to Wulf, "Take it!"  
  
"No! I can't! It's your favorite!" Wulf argued.  
  
"I know! I'm afraid leaving you alone! I can't stand the fact that you're getting hurt!" Rufus smiled. "Wear it. That way, I'll be with you, forever..."  
  
"Well..." Wulf wondered. He took the necklace and removed his jacket. "Then take this!" He gave his jacket to Rufus.  
  
"Your jacket..." Rufus commented.  
  
"That's my favorite jacket. Wear it anywhere, especially during the cold." Wulf smiled. "It will tell you that I always keep you warm..."  
  
The two embraced each other with tears on their eyes. Then, Wulf patted Rufus' back.  
  
"Let's go to the party..." Rufus smiled. The two ran back to the shack.  
  
Fox nodded, "That jacket was the one Wolf was wearing... They were friends... They were separated... But they never let go of each other..."  
  
The six cried on the scenes that they have watched. They knew pain and suffering as much. But they must behold of something more painful... read chapter 4, Torn By Fate. 


	4. Torn By Fate

Two Heroes Collide 5, A Past's Conclusion  
-Author: Okamichan  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com] about MY characters! Anyway, this is my 5th story so please support me!!!  
  
I am requesting anyone who read this to review! And, if you want a pic about any of the episodes, please e-mail me again!  
  
And another thing, thanks to Starfox.org for the Dino Language translations!!! You have the credits!!! Visit it!!!  
  
Tanks to the readers! I know you're all out there!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Torn By Fate  
  
Wulf was taken inside a hangar. He looked at the calendar; It was a few years after the first Lylat War. He looked around. He noticed that he was inside the Venomian Recruit Camp. He was startled by the list on a wall.  
  
"Hmm... What's this?" he wondered.  
  
He looked at the chart very carefully. It says:  
  
TOP 5 MOST RECRUITABLE CADETS:  
1. O'Donnell, Wolf and Almeis, Jimmy (tie)  
2. Powalski, Leon  
3. Conery, Coyote  
4. Neutron, Thomas  
5. Oikonny, Andrew  
  
"Well, Wolf is really a tough guy!" Wulf smiled. He went outside the hangar. As he looked around, he saw young pilots training with push-ups and marching. Some went inside the Virtual Simulation Training Area. Wolf was there, hanging around with Leon and Andrew.  
  
Just then, a speaker shouted, "O'Donnell! Almeis! Come to my office immediately!"  
  
He saw Wolf and a fox running towards the building. He quickly rushed towards it.  
  
As he enters, he listened to the conversation.  
  
"Mr. O'Donnell, Mr. Almeis, I would like you to introduce Gen. Andross Oikonny." the captain addressed. "Please take your seats."  
  
Andross stood up from his chair and laughed at the two. "I looked at your charts today. Hmm... They're not shabby or shaky... And their records..."  
  
The captain gave Andross a record. As Andross scans through them, Wolf and Jimmy, the fox, were very nervous. They looked at each other, but Jimmy just smiled and hold Wolf's paw. He gave the "We will make it!" look that made Wolf feel comfortable.  
  
"I see! Well boys, I welcome you to Venomian Squad!" Andross applauded.  
  
"Thanks... I mean, thank you sir!" the two proudly stood and replied.  
  
Wulf recognized that Wolf wanted to be a fighter to Venom. But he thought, "Wolf, aren't you aware about the consequences you're going to face?"  
  
A flash of light suddenly swallowed him, taking him to another time...  
  
He was brought to the time Wolf and Jimmy were Venomian fighters. The two were called to Andross' chambers.  
  
"Wolf! Jimmy! I have a special assignment for you two!" Andross appointed, "You are going to lead the front-line fighters against StarFox Premiere Squad. Those buzzards are heading towards our base, so we must stop them!"  
  
"StarFox Premiere Squad?" the questioned.  
  
"Yes. Those are the pilots StarFox team chose to fight along with them." Andross continued. "Once those pests are gone, everything is easy!"  
  
Wolf suddenly felt a fright. He knew that Fox's father is the leader of StarFox. Jimmy knew all about Wolf and Fox before since Wolf always tells him, so he asked Andross.  
  
"Sir," Jimmy nervously asked, "is James' son, Fox McCloud, one of the StarFox Premiere Squad fighters?"  
  
"We have a record on that!" Andross answered as he pressed a button, "Here they are!"  
  
The monitor showed the names of the squad members. On the first line, he saw the name "McCloud, Fox" along with "Lombardi, Falco."  
  
"Those names were arranged by their rank and skill, so watch out for him!" Andross keenly warned the two.  
  
Wolf cannot fight his friend. He knew that someday they would meet again, but not like this... He then gathered all of his guts and replied to Andross, "I'm sorry, sir, but I will not fight."  
  
"WHAT?!" Andross remarked, "But why?"  
  
"I just... I can't..." Wolf nodded and then left the room.  
  
"What about you?" Andross looked at Jimmy ferociously.  
  
"If he's not going, I'm not going..." Jimmy scuffled as he left the room.  
  
Andross quickly wondered why. He looked to Wolf's records and files. He then went to Wolf's room, along with the soldiers, as they are looking for reasons.  
  
"Destroy the door!" Andross commanded. The soldiers smashed the door with lasers.  
  
As it fell down, they searched everywhere inside Wolf's room, until they opened Wolf's cabinet.  
  
On the Venom balcony, Wolf leaned on the fence. Jimmy was beside him.  
  
"You know," Wolf told Jimmy, "you shouldn't disobeyed Andross..."  
  
"I only follow what you do! I'm your pal!" Jimmy smiled.  
  
"You remind me of Fox..." Wolf whispered, as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Oh well..." Jimmy replied, "Hey, I'll just grab my jacket, okay?"  
  
"Sure..." Wolf nodded, "And uh, get my 'picture' in my room, okay?"  
  
"Fine!" Jimmy yelled as he ran away.  
  
Back at Wolf's room, Andross opened the cabinet, he grinned with an evil grin. "Ha ha ha! So this is the reason why!" He took the picture of Wolf and Fox when they were young. "Friendship... What a fun toy to play!" he then planned something very despicable that he laughed to himself. "Wolf and Fox... Once friends, now enemies!!!" He torn the picture apart and threw it somewhere.  
  
He ordered the two soldiers to get two Cornerian uniforms. He then asked a soldier where Wolf is.  
  
"On the balcony, sir!"  
  
"Good!" Andross smiled, "Loyal soldier, I shall give you the honor of tasting a kill. Soldiers, get another suit of Cornerian uniform!" He looked at another soldier and commanded, "As I give my signal, commence an alarm that spies have entered the base, but make only Wolf hear it! And tell that they are heading to his room!"  
  
"Aye!"  
  
Then, Andross grinned, "Now for the coup d' grace..."  
  
He suddenly saw Jimmy, running towards Wolf's room. Jimmy saw them and quickly dashed towards them.  
  
"What are you all doing here?"  
  
Suddenly, soldiers grabbed him and Andross grinned at him. "Your friend will start to hate foxes... Like YOU!"  
  
A dagger was stabbed to Jimmy's back, killing him. Then, they made him covered in wounds.  
  
"Sound the 'signal'!" Andross ordered.  
  
Wolf was whimpering on the balcony when an alarm sounded.  
  
"Warning. Spies have been detected inside building premises. They are now heading to section B-3."  
  
Wolf suddenly thought, "Oh no! Jimmy!"  
  
Wolf ran fast. He knew his buddy might be in danger.  
  
As he arrived at his room, he knelt in pain. He saw Jimmy's body, dead and lying on the torn bed.  
  
He cried and stood beside Jimmy. "Jimmy... JIMMY!!! WHY? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!"  
  
He then looked around. He saw on the ground the picture of him and Fox when they were young. He beckoned at it, and saw that it was torn. It was stuck on the ground by the dagger, what he thought the one who torn the picture. He grabbed the dagger, and looked at it's flashing emblem.  
  
It has a symbol of StarFox, with a sparkling nametag "FOX."  
  
Wolf suddenly felt cold. "No... Fox... He wouldn't..."  
  
Then suddenly, three Venomian soldiers that looked like Cornerian spies appeared behind Wolf's back.  
  
"Our leader Fox has already left. Too bad!" one of the soldiers grinned.  
  
"He said he wanted to finish you by himself, but he has a hectic schedule so he left and let us do the job!" another devilishly smiled.  
  
"LIAR! Fox will never betray me!" Wolf shouted.  
  
"Oh really? He told us that he doesn't care about any Venomian's life. He doesn't care about you, or your father's death!" the third laughed. "He was so happy about his father's triumph. He only wants to make a fool out of you!"  
  
Wolf was petrified. In his thoughts, he was shattered. He thought, "My friend was killed by Fox. Fox betrayed me... He made a fool out of me... He mocked me and my father..."  
  
The three soldiers laughed. Wolf suddenly felt something he never felt before. Revenge. That was his emotions wanted to release.  
  
With the three spies caught off-guard, Wolf stabbed the spies who were grabbing him and the one who mocked him, killing them both. The last soldier kneeled and begged for mercy. "P-please! Don't kill me!"  
  
"Hmm... My friend knelt better to you but you didn't forgive him." Wolf solidly answered. He stabbed the soldier's stomach, killing him instantly.  
  
Wolf started to run towards the hangar. His anger and thirst for revenge filled his heart. He quickly rode his fighter and took off towards the Squad, alone.  
  
"That boy is a fool!" a soldier commented to Andross.  
  
"Don't worry. He'll survive..." Andross grinned.  
  
Wolf headed to the squad. Fox was there. Someone reported to him.  
  
"Fox! An incoming vessel is approaching you!"  
  
"Huh?" Fox answered enigmatically. He looked out and saw a fighter. But then, he recognized the pilot. It was Wolf, his best friend.  
  
He yelled out loud, "WOLF! IT'S ME, FOX!"  
  
Wolf didn't answer. He just cried and yelled, "DIE!!! FOX!!!"  
  
Wolf started to fire lasers to Fox. Fox was didn't attack. He has no intention on doing so. But then, he became unbalanced and he slipped on his seat. He accidentally hit a button that fired twin missiles.  
  
Wolf was surprised about the missiles, and was hit. He was sent flying down to Venom. Fox was horrified. He didn't really mean it, but...  
  
Wolf thought that he was dead. But, he woke up in Andross' lab.  
  
"What happened? My left eye..." Wolf asked to Andross.  
  
"Your left eye's nerves are dead because of the incident. There are also scars on your face..." Andross answered. "Fox was really deadly..."  
  
"I'll kill him!" Wolf shouted insanely, "I'LL KILL HIM!"  
  
"NOOOO!!!" Wulf tried to yell, but he was taken away by the light. He was sent back to the ruins, thinking enigmatically.  
  
Poor Wolf... Andross must be really a whack-o or something... Anyway, go to the next chapter to find out Rufus' past and how he became bad. It is entitled, Crimson Avenge. 


	5. Crimson Avenge

Two Heroes Collide 5, A Past's Conclusion  
-Author: Okamichan  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by Nintendo. GalaxyWulf characters, trademarks, etc. are owned by, none other than, ME! Please forgive my grammar and spelling! Feel free to e-mail me [wolfox_okami@hotmail.com] about MY characters! Anyway, this is my 5th story so please support me!!!  
  
I am requesting anyone who read this to review! And, if you want a pic about any of the episodes, please e-mail me again!  
  
Thanks for everyone who reviewed!  
  
Sorry for the inconvenience! I wasn't able to update for a while!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY THERE! I know accept Anonymous reviews and by the way, in ezboard.com, the no. 1 community host, I use the name "Wolfox Okami", just in case _!!! Oh, BTW, I have absolutely don't know what a Karazoa is, so forgive me!  
  
Chapter 5: Crimson Avenge  
  
Wulf was sent back at the ruins. Krystal and everyone were there. Wulf looked around and saw the StarFox emblem glowing. What does that mean? But first, he looked at the crystal where Fox is. It was the time a conflict between planet Exilus and Colonium was upheaval.  
  
Fox was sent back to Colonium. He was inside TERRA Squad HQ. Wulf was swirling his neutron blade inside the training room with his uncle and Gen. Lupine. He sticks his ear on the wall. He was listening on their discussion.  
  
"I have to train hard!" Wulf exhaled, "I've heard Rufus is going to be on the enemy's side..."  
  
His uncle sheathed his sabre and wondered, "But still... I can't understand why Rufus will be in Volgar's army. Surely, Rufus knew that you two will face each other in a battle like this."  
  
Gen. Lupine patted Curt, Wulf's uncle, and then sighed, "Curt, a few years ago, I told him not to leave Colonium. I offered him the same academy for pilots where Wulf was. He declined the offer..."  
  
"Why?" Wulf's uncle asked in a toned voice. "He told me that he is going to look for something very important in Exilus. He wants to know more about his destiny, even though I don't understand it..." Gen. Lupine shook his head.  
  
Wulf suddenly slashed a bamboo pole, with rage. He nodded and firmly answered, "But I'm sure there's one thing he did. He broke our friendship! He promised we wouldn't leave each other's back, but no! He has to go and 'find his destiny'!"  
  
"Maybe he knew," Gen. Lupine recoiled, "his destiny and yours are to cross blades with each other..."  
  
Wulf just sat and then started training again. Fox was surprised on Wulf's attitude. "He was never like that... at least, not in the present..." Just then, he was brought to the hangar in Exilus, nighttime.  
  
Rufus was looking in the dark sky. His emotions are sort of mixed and shaded. He knew one day he and Wulf will fight each other, but he is uncertain about the reason why. That made him felt uncomfortable and unsure about his decision.  
  
Just then, a young hare approached the red wolf. "So, are you really nervous about your choice in joining Volgar?"  
  
"Tenko," Rufus whispered, "I was just wondering, what if Wulf and I will face against each other? We were friends before, and I don't want our friendship to be torn apart!"  
  
Tenko the hare sat beside Rufus in the open field. He replied gently, "You already knew that. You joined The Exilusian Army because you knew one day you and Wulf will hit each other. You already knew that when you two became close, right?" Rufus shook his head up and down. Tenko continued, "Then, the reason you two will fight is because you have to. But you knew that after this, you'll be friends, right?"  
  
Then a siren was alarmed. The two stood from the grasslands and then Rufus stretched his arms. "Thanks for the encouragement. Maybe I'm going to fight him today..." He walks away leaving the brown hare on the grassy area.  
  
Fox still didn't figure out what was Rufus' reason. But before he could think again, he observed Tenko. He was grabbing a walkie-talkie and it looks like he was talking to Volgar. Fox was able to hear what Volgar was saying.  
  
"So, have you already talked to him?"  
  
"Yes sir. It was really easy to convince someone like him."  
  
"Of course, my dear Tenko. His feelings were rather 'unstable', that's why he is easily lured to your sweet talk."  
  
"By the way, has our spies already installed the 'cannon' to Wulf's fighter, sir?"  
  
"Don't worry! They have already reported and it was 100% success!"  
  
"Uh, how about the armor, sir?"  
  
"Yes. The Anatyde armor is primed and ready. It fits perfectly to Rufus."  
  
"But sir, I still don't get it... Why do you want Rufus to wear the armor? I mean, I can have the potential to be a great wielder of that! Why did you choose Rufus?"  
  
"Like what you said, those two has the destiny to cross each other's path, and..."  
  
"And..."  
  
"And, Rufus has the potential to be wearer of the Anatyde armor. The mineral 'reacted' to him when he become close to it the other day before."  
  
"Damn! I hate Rufus!"  
  
"Ha ha ha! I'm glad to know that! That's why I'm going to give to you the trigger to fire the installed cannon of Wulf's ship!"  
  
"Great! Wulf will have no idea what happened and Rufus will think that Wulf fired him! He will get angry and decides to kill him to hell!"  
  
Fox was shocked. "That snake! I couldn't believe it! He was actually a traitor!"  
  
But then, a mysterious voice spoke to Fox. It was not Krystal. It was someone familiar.  
  
"I will show you the battle... You will soon see the answer..."  
  
"Huh?" Fox murmured. Before he could ask who was it, he was teleported to the battlefield in space. He was floating. However, he is just like a ghost. He was never seen nor felt.  
  
"This is the battle. Observe..."  
  
Wulf was chasing a few Exilusian fighters, firing them away. "I gonna get you!" He flew to the direction of a fighter until he faced Rufus.  
  
Rufus was surprised to see Wulf. He made a comm link to him. "Wulf, I... I'd never expect to see you again..." he transmitted.  
  
"Yeah, not in this war..." Wulf answered back.  
  
Then, Tenko parked beside Rufus. He gave a message to him. "Rufus, Volgar said that he will be our main target. Me and you are the ones who's going to finish him off!"  
  
"No, I can't!" Rufus answered nervously.  
  
"Rufus! Maybe you are right... We have to face each other!" Wulf yelled in confusion.  
  
"Rufus! Think about it! Promotions, names, fame, anything!" Tenko asserted Rufus.  
  
But Rufus ignored them. He shouted to Wulf, "I DON'T CARE!!! I DON'T CARE ABOUT NAMES AND PROMOTIONS! I DON'T CARE WHETHER WE HAVE TO CROSS EACH OTHER'S PATH!!!" He stared at Wulf and gently replied, "Wulf... Take me with you... My home is not Exilus... My home is Colonium... I am with you! My search is over! I found my home!"  
  
"Rufus... I thought you abandoned me..." Wulf silently whispered. His feelings have changed. He now feels sympathy and his friendship to Rufus has finally returned.  
  
"I will never!" Rufus smiled, "You're the only friend I have!"  
  
"No! Rufus, it's a trap!" Tenko yelled. Then, he whispered to himself as he presses a button, "Goodbye, Rufus!"  
  
Wulf's plasma cannon suddenly charged. Wulf was instantly shocked and tried to push the buttons to stop it. He then stared at Wulf and calmly called out, "Rufus, please..."  
  
"What's going on?" Rufus wondered as he looked at Wulf's charging flare. Suddenly it fired towards him and he was hit very dramatically. He yelled out "WULF!!!" as his ship flings back to Exilus.  
  
"NOOO!!! RUFUS!!!" Wulf yelled. Fox was taken by the reaction and also yelled at it. He can see now why Wulf begged him not to kill Rufus.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Now, look what you've done to your friend..." Tenko grinned as he looked at Wulf. "But I have to thank you for getting rid of him!"  
  
Wulf slowly glared at him with rage. His eyes tell that he wanted to kill him. "YOU..." Wulf shouted, "DAMN YOU!!!" he shouted with anger as he fired tracing rockets to Tenko. Tenko tried to flee but he was caught up by the missiles and was killed.  
  
Fox was horrified by the event. Then, the voice whispered to him.  
  
"I shall take you to him, the red wolf..."  
  
Fox was teleported to Volgar's lab. He saw Rufus lying on a bed. His chest was bandaged but still whole as if he only received a few string blows. He woke up, looking around him.  
  
"Where am I? Am I still alive?" he whimpered.  
  
Volgar was there, as he talked to the darkness, "Yes, you are. See what modern medical science can do!"  
  
He then talked to Rufus about what happened, "Your friend, Wulf right? He tried to fire you with a plasma cannon."  
  
"Damn! He's no friend!"  
  
"And also, he killed Tenko."  
  
"Damn him again! I swear I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
"Well, you have to recuperate for a while. But even so, you need more power and skill."  
  
"What power? Don't I have the skill and talent to be a killer?"  
  
"Yes but, I want you to be unbeatable..."  
  
Volgar showed him the Anatyde armor. It has weapons attached to its knuckles and has a powerful defensive and offensive retaliation. He gleamed at Rufus, "Do you like it?"  
  
Rufus grinned and gave a killing look. His intentions are now different. "Wulf, I swear I'll kill you!" he shouted as paced to the armor.  
  
Fox was then taken away, back to the ruins.  
  
He popped out from the crystal, just like Wulf, and the two faced each other. They just nodded and then gave a quiet look. The GalaxyWulf emblem started to glow. A blue spirit appeared from those symbols.  
  
Krystal, Fox, Falco, and Tricky bowed down to the image. Bill, Garou, Katt, and Wulf just stared at it.  
  
"Hey! Kneel!" Krystal strutted as she forces the four to do so. They have absolutely no idea who was that spirit.  
  
"No need!" the blue spirit hailed. The four stood up and was asked by Bill. "Who the heck is he?" he queued. Falco just stomped at his foot.  
  
"I am the Karazoa, keeper of this ruins."  
  
"Karazoa? You are the voice I was hearing!" Fox answered with flashing eyes.  
  
"But, why did you let us see each other's past?" Wulf commented with his ears lowered.  
  
"It is because... Terra and Lylat will face a threat, not today, not tomorrow, but in the near future. I wanted both of you to realize each other so that you will be able to join each other, not only by camaraderie, but also by spirit."  
  
"What does that mean?" Falco wondered in delight.  
  
"You shall soon find out... I just wanted to teach you all the value of friendship and teamwork. The importance of another person and such..."  
  
Karazoa suddenly disappeared, leaving the eight alone.  
  
Fox faced again at Wulf and so did Wulf. This time, they smiled at each other...  
  
---------EPILOGUE--------  
  
Fox and Wulf were leaning on a corridor in a building in Corneria. Fox asked Wulf something that made the both of them feel different.  
  
"Wulf," Fox asked keenly and softly, "what if we get angry at each other? What if something happened like what happened before? What we were torn apart?"  
  
Wulf nodded. He then looked up to the sky and smiled at Fox, "We can't avoid those, but I can sense that we will be strong and we will not allow it, won't we?"  
  
Fox laughed and the two left to get something to drink.  
  
END OF EPISODE 5.  
  
HEY, WASN'T THAT GREAT? Well, I hope that answers a few questions about their past. See you soon in episode 6! PLEASE R/R! 


End file.
